Keeper of the Lost Cities: Somewhere
by Wolf Jade999
Summary: After Nightfall, Sophie Foster thinks she might finally have a break. But when she finds a close friend broken and unwilling to be helped, it's up to Sophie to save them. My first ever fanfiction.
1. Preface

Preface

Sophie closed her eyes.

He had kept his promise. He had known...and it was her fault.

 _Sacrifice._

She placed her hands on either side of his head, feeling the warmth of her friends beside her. A crisp, accented voice assured her there was no reason to worry.

But that was a lie.

And this was a vow.

 _Never again._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning: Spoilers if you haven't read Nightfall!**

Sophie

"Three...two...one...Now!"

"SOPHIE!"

Sophie blinked. "W-what?" She glanced up from the lunchtable at Foxfire to see her friends staring at her expectantly. Why were they yelling at her?"

"Welcome back," Keefe remarked, leaning back in his chair.

"I didn't go anywhere," Sophie complained, looking hopefully to Biana for assistance. Biana shrugged indifferently.

"You weren't here-here," Dex explained helpfully. "You keep zoning out on us."

It was true. Ever since they'd discovered that Alvar Vacker's memories had been wiped, Sophie had been falling into a trance, ignoring everyone until roused. She flushed in shame.

"Sorry," she mumbled, pulling her hair around her.

"It's alright, Sophie." Linh reached over and placed a gentle hand on Sophie's. "We just want to make sure you're okay."

"And to tell you that we have mallowmelt today," Dex added, with a quick grin. Sophie brightened. Today's lunch seemed to be a bit of a miracle-no one was in detention, and no one was in the Healing Centre, either. And now, mallowmelt!

As her friends chattered eagerly, Sophie noticed Fitz slumping in his seat.

 _You okay?_ she transmitted.

"Yeah," Fitz agreed, aloud. "I just can't believe my dad is making us attend school. We could do better things! What about Alvar? What are we doing about him? _Nothing_!"

"Whoa, dude, sounds like you're getting some bad influence from me," Keefe interrupted, reaching across the table to pat Fitz's hand. "I'm so proud!"

Sophie swatted his arm. Fitz didn't crack a smile.

"Looks like Foster Grumpypants has been replaced with Fitzer Grumpypants," Keefe joked. Sophie gave him a look.

"Never mind, Foster Grumpypants prevails." Keefe smirked.

"We'll have none of that." Magnate Leto, the newly stated principal of Foxfire, strode towards Sophie's table. "Mister Vacker, you should never abandon your studies."

"Yes, Magnate," Fitz sighed, ducking his dark head. Sophie covered his hand with her gloved one. She wished she could help him somehow, but...how?

"Speaking of which, however; I have a new mission for Miss Foster." Magnate Leto continued. Fitz's head jerked back up.

"Yes, you too, Mister Vacker." The principal's smile was tight. "Meet me at my office after school hours. We have the _other_ Mister Vacker to discuss."

 **A/N: So how was that?Please comment! And don't worry, much more excitement shall come…**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oops I haven't updated this...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Keeper of the Lost Cities.**

 _Sophie_

Sophie stepped up to the door, holding her breath. Fitz, standing beside her, was silent. She raised her fist and rapped it against the hard door.

The door swung open to admit her. Magnate Leto smiled at them grimly.

"Come on in, Miss Foster," he said, not unkindly. "Sandor, Grizel-you may come in this time."

"Thank you," Sophie's bodyguard grumbled gruffly. "It really is about time!"

"What about us?" Biana asked, gesturing to herself, Keefe, Dex, Tam, Linh. and Ro.

"You may come in, Miss Vacker, but the rest of you may go home." Magnate Leto gave Sophie and Fitz a pointed look. "I'm sure you will be updated the very moment the meeting is over."

Sophie tugged out an eyelash impatiently as her friends dispersed. Could they move any slower?

Finally Magnate Leto led them inside the office and clicked the door shut. He collapsed into his chair and gestured for Sophie, Fitz, and Biana to do the same.

"Let's cut to the chase," he began, and the three younger elves gave a sigh of relief. "Sophie, I want you to search Alvar's memories."

The room went dead quiet as they processed this information.

"B-but he has no memories" Biana broke the silence.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Magnate Leto answered gravely. "I searched his mind as well, and I found it rather...overwhelming. But perhaps Miss Foster can find something I couldn't."

"Okay." Sophie reached for an eyelash but stopped herself. "When?"

A flutter of relief passed Magnate Leto's face. "We have yet to schedule a date, as we have yet to receive permission from the Council, but Master Tiergan thought it best to give you a heads-up."

"I expect to be there," Sandor broke in.

"Of course," Magnate Leto replied graciously. "We will have the utmost security for Miss Foster and Mr. Vacker."

Fitz, the Vacker in question, had yet to speak one word. His face was stormy. Sophie reached for his hand, but he pulled away. Sophie drew in a sharp breath.

"And I'm helping her." Fitz said to Magnate Leto, the words hardly a question.

"Of course," Magnate Leto repeated. "You're Cognates, aren't you?"

Fitz barely smiled. Sophie longed to see his movie-star smile again. Or at least he would take her hand.

"Well, I'm ready," she said, on behalf of Fitz. "Just say the word."

"Thank you, Miss Foster." The relief on Magnate Leto's face was evident now. "I always know I can count on you."

"What about me?" Biana asked. "What can I do?"

The principal of Foxfire gave her a long, thoughtful look.

"Don't worry, Miss Vacker," he replied. "I have a job for you. Miss Foster, Mister Vacker, you are dismissed. I think I'll keep Biana for a little longer."

Sophie sent Biana a steadying glance and reached for Fitz's hand again, watching his teal eyes questioningly. He grunted submissively and obliged.

"I'll...see you later, Magnate," she mumbled lamely, and led Fitz out the door.

* * *

"At least they're being straightfoward," Keefe remarked when Sophie finished explaining. "Does that mean we don't get to solve any more rhyming riddles?"

"Are you seriously whining about that? I never thought I'd see this day," Sophie teased, thinking of the days when the Black Swan would give her hidden messages. Keefe had been fascinated by their rhyming techniques.

"I whine about everything, Foster," Keefe informed her gravely. He gave her an I-am-totally-dead-serious look. "And you say you know me better than anyone in the Lost Cities."

"I'm pretty sure I never said that," Sophie replied.

"See, Gigantor? She's learning the ways of the Snarky Keefester," Keefe told Sandor. The goblin crossed his big arms and sighed.

Sophie had come back to Havenfield after her 'chat' with Magnate Leto to find Keefe and Ro waiting for her. They were hiding in her room, apparently having snuck past the ever-resistant Grady.

Sophie faced the window. Her adoptive parents were outside, attempting to tame the gorgodon. Ro was watching them with rapturous eyes.

"You put up my paintings," Keefe noted, his voice unusually soft and un-sarcastic.

"W-what?" Sophie turned. Keefe was staring at the paintings he'd given her before the Atlantis mission. She's hung them on the wall, where she could see them from every corner of the room.

"Oh, o-of course," Sophie stammered, all hopes of a teasing response vanishing. Her stomach flipped as Keefe spun to face her. He grinned broadly.

He'd probably been about to say something, but he was stopped by Sophie's tackle-hug.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Shoutout to "bmkmb" for adding this story to your favourites. (I'm honestly shocked!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own KOTLC.**

 **A/N: I actually wrote this awhile ago, so I'm going to just update a whole bunch of chapters.**

Alvar was still in his stinky prison, but he was no longer strapped in. He sat silently on the edge of his bed, seemingly engrossed in a book. The peaceful scene was almost enough to make Sophie feel sorry for Alvar. Almost. She reached out and squeezed Fitz's hand.

"Are you ready?" Wrinkly Mr. Forkle stood beside Alvar, watching the boy sadly. Alvar seemed not to notice Sophie, Mr. Forkle, Fitz, Biana, Alden, Della, Sandor, or Grizel, all of whom were currently present.

"Yeah," Sophie mumbled, her stomach twisting in knots when Alvar's lips quirked at something in his book. Was this really the traitor she had come to despise?

"Is _he_ ready?" Della asked, staring at her son. She seemed conflicted between strangling him to death and strangling him in a hug.

"Alvar?" Mr. Forkle tried.

" _Don't call me that!_ " Alvar whirled, his eyes crazed as he shouted. He curled up in a ball and Sophie had an awful memory of Brant.

"He isn't...broken, is he?" Sophie asked, barely daring to. Della flinched and Alden gritted his teeth.

"No, but I worry that he is on that track," Mr. Forkle admitted. To Alvar, he said, "What should we call you, then?"

"I don't know." Alvar threw his book to the ground and sat on his bed, unmoving. Mr. Forkle sighed and rubbed his temples.

"We're going to search your memories," he warned gently. "So-"

" _NO_!" Alvar jumped to his feet, causing Sandor to step forward, one hand on the pommel of his sword. Sophie shook her head at her bodyguard. "I don't want to know!"

He fell back on his bed, exhausted with that one small effort. Sophie let out a small, involuntary squeak. To her surprise, Fitz squeezed her hand.

Livvy walked in then, her eyes tired as she watched Alvar.

"I think you can go ahead," she said, without her usual cheer. Sophie met Fitz's sad, teal eyes.

"Ready?" Fitz nodded gravely. Still clutching his hand, Sophie moved toward the unresisting Alvar and extracted her hand from Fitz.

Della whispered something just as Sophie placed her hands on Alvar's temples...and plunged in.

It was...dark. And muddy. At least, it seemed to be muddy.

And empty.

All that there was were a few coils of random thoughts. Most of the thoughts were emotions-a jolt of fear and panic, a rush of ecstatic joy, crestfallen disappointment, and, above all...guilt.

 _Forkle's right,_ she transmitted to Fitz. _He might be on track for a broken mind._

 _I can't see anything,_ he responded. _What do you see?_

Sophie explained what she felt. Fitz's mind darkened. _What do we do?_ he asked. Wordlessly, Sophie reached out and touched a thought.

It was a memory of when Alvar first woke up. He had been terrified and confused, and his only solace was the kind girl with the brown eyes that had given him a drink. The others were accusing him of something. Alvar wasn't sure what. When they had left, a sparkly woman had offered him help for his wounds. Alvar didn't know how he had got the wounds.

Sophie pulled away, pushing through the coils of thought, and selected another one.

Faces.

Biana, staring at him with betrayal written across her beautiful features. Keefe, lying in a rickety bed, his ice-blue eyes distant. Fitz, his teal eyes full of boiling rage as he glowered at Alvar through a force field.

Sophie thought them through. Biana's face must've been during the trip to Ravagog, in which Alvar revealed that he was part of the Neverseen. Keefe's was probably when they'd been living together with the Neverseen-maybe Sophie had been transmitting to Keefe in that particular vision. Fitz...that was when she, Tam, and Fitz had ventured to the Neverseen hideout! She sent the information to Fitz. He didn't respond.

Sophie pushed deeper still, determined to find something, anything. She reached out to touch a coil that seemed to blaze red.

It didn't show her. Rather, it felt as though there was a curtain draped over it. Sophie concentrated and pushed through it.

It was a memory.

 _Alvar's hands shook as he broke the seal and unrolled the scroll. He was in Fintan's office, and he wasn't supposed to be. His breath quickened as he read the short letter._

Gisela is the last piece. I need her alive.

 _The letter wasn't signed._

 _"What are you doing here!?" a voice raged. Alvar whirled, throwing the letter beneath the desk. Brant stood there, fury written across his lumpy, scarred face. His stump waved around a ball of fire._

 _Alvar swallowed his fear, standing defiantly before the Pyrokinetic._

 _"None of your business," he said, but his voice shook. Brant didn't miss it._

 _"I'll say it's my business, when you go snooping around Fintan's office like you have in that bloated head of yours that you're someone important," Brant snarled._ **(A/N: Does that sound anything like Brant? I dunno)**

 _Alvar barely dared to breathe as Brant moved closer. He knew he would be punished for this._

 _At least he'd seen the scroll. Now he could-_

"SOPHIE!"

Sophie gasped, reeling. She found herself on the ground, Fitz leaning over her, his brows knitted together in concern. Worried faces surrounded her.

"I-I'm okay," she mumbled. Sandor helped her up. She swayed dizzily on her feet. "W-what happened?"

"You stood there for almost an hour," Biana answered, voice shaky.

"And then you just fell over, breaking my concentration," Fitz added, his face chalky white.

"Are you alright?" Della asked, pulling them all into a hug. Sophie nodded, glancing sidelong at Alvar. He still sat contentedly on the edge of his bed, not moving a muscle.

"I learned something," Sophie told Mr. Forkle. "Can we talk...alone?"

She glanced again to Alvar, but he didn't seem to be listening. She still wanted to be careful, though.

Also...she didn't think Alden and Della were ready for the next blow.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Everything KOTLC belongs to Mrs. Shannon Messenger.**

 **A/N: This chapter brings us a new POV! Yay! Oh, and this is a short chapter.**

 _Keefe_

 _Gisela is the last piece. I need her alive. Gisela is the last piece. I need her alive._

The words swirled around Keefe's head as he stood beside Fitz and Foster at Everglen. Sophie had just finished telling them what had happened in Alvar Vacker's messed-up head.

 _Gisela is the last piece._

"Keefe? Are you okay?" Keefe glanced up to see Foster's brown, gold-flecked eyes boring into him. She was worried about him. He nodded.

"Never better." He flashed a smirk. "Better than Alvar, to say the least. What do you think he was doing?"

Sophie's eyebrows bunched together in thought. She tugged out an eyelash.

"I...don't know," she admitted, but Keefe wasn't really listening.

 _I need her alive._

"Who do you think wrote the letter about Keefe's mom?" Biana wondered, voicing Keefe's own thoughts. Sophie frowned.

"I don't know that, either, and I couldn't recognize the penmanship," she said.

 _I need her alive._

"I'll bet it's Vespera," Biana growled, unconsciously touching the light scars that marred her face. Keefe's fists curled at the thought of the horrible Empath that had smashed a mirror into Biana's face. He hoped he would never meet the same fate as Vespera.

 _You won't,_ he told himself firmly.

Fitz seemed to sense Keefe's unease. He met Keefe's ice-blue eyes with his teal ones.

"It's going to be okay," he told him. Keefe nodded, but he didn't really think so.

 _Gisela is the last piece._

"Thank you, guys. For sticking with me. I...couldn't ask for more," Foster mumbled, her cheeks flushing deep pink. Keefe's heart wrenched at her sweet sincerity. Linh pulled the brown-eyed elf into a hug, quickly joined by Biana.

"We'll always be there for you, Sophie," Linh promised. Biana and Linh pulled their brothers and Dex into the hug, too.

Keefe sidestepped Biana's arm and wrapped his own around Foster and Fitz.

"The Lord of the Snuggles to the rescue," he told Fitz. Fitz laughed, and everyone else laughed, too. It was a good sound.

But Keefe's laugh wasn't real.

 _I need her alive._

 _Alive._

Even as they broke apart and began to disperse to their own homes, Keefe's heart hardened in deep resolve.

"Hey, Lover Boy! Are you coming or what?" Ro shouted.

Keefe glanced up at his bodyguard and shook his head.

"I know what I need to do."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Keeper of the Lost Cities.**

 **Shout-out to stardust020 for the support!**

 _Sophie_

"Does anyone know where Keefe is?" Sophie asked, tugging out an eyelash. "I haven't seen him all day."

It was the day after, and Sophie and her friends were gathered at Havenfield after a day at Foxfire. Fitz and Biana had already departed to But Keefe was nowhere to be found.

"She's right," Tam mused. "I thought that was normal, because Sencen is always ditching, but he wouldn't ditch _you_."

Sophie flushed and pulled her hair around her face.

"I'm sure he'll pop in sometimes," Edaline assured them cheerfully. She snapped her fingers, Conjuring plates of mallowmelt. "In the meantime, you guys can eat his cake!"

But Keefe didn't pop by, and Sophie started to worry.

"I'm going to go visit the Shores of Solace," she told Dex an hour later. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure!" Dex shrugged and stood up, stumbling on his own foot.

"We'll come, too," Linh added, gesturing to herself and Tam. Tam frowned.

"We will?"

"Thanks," Sophie mumbled. She stuck her head into the kitchen. "Hey Mom, Dex, Linh, Tam and I are going to go visit Keefe. That alright with you?"

"As long as Sandor's with you," Edaline called back. Sophie smiled.

"I'm here, ma'am," Sandor squeaked. Sophie hugged her mother from behind and darted back out of the kitchen to where her friends were waiting.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ , you LOST HIM!?" The words burst out of Sophie's mouth, on the edge of hysteria. "How do you LOSE your CHARGE?!"

Ro was the very picture of misery, but she tried to brush off her concern for Keefe.

"He'll be back soon," she said disinterestedly, but her eyes kept moving around the room, as if searching for the missing Sencen.

"When did he disappear?" Sandor asked, all business.

"This morning." Ro twisted her hands. "He wasn't here."

Fear clawed its way up Sophie's throat and she actually gasped from the terror of it.

"Whoa!" A figure burst into the room, his hair flopping and clothes disheveled. Sophie's heart jumped-for a moment, she mistook Lord Cassius as Keefe in his wild state."I could feel that all the way from my ROOM!" the Empath blurted.

Then the moment passed and Cassius straightened himself up. His cold eyes passed over the little group and narrowed.

"Where is Keefe?" he asked. "I thought he was with you. As always."

The way he said it, with such disdain, as if hanging out with his friends was the most terrible thing Keefe could do, made Sophie's chest burn with anger.

"No. We came here looking for him," Linh replied, her voice and smile all sweetness. But Sophie could see the ire alight in her silver-blue eyes.

"Well, he is _not_ here," Cassius drawled.

"We _noticed_ ," Sophie growled, her frustration starting to rise to the surface. "We wouldn't _be_ here if we weren't looking for him. Where is he?"

"I don't know," Lord Cassius replied coolly, but Sophie could see his own eyes glimmering with suppressed fury.

She waited, waited for him to ask, to say anything. Finally, he gave in.

"Could you…" he trailed off. Cassius tried again. "Do you think…"

"If you want us to help find Keefe, we'll do it," Linh piped up sweetly. Sophie detected a bit of exasperation in her tone.

"Yes," Lord Cassius agreed hesitantly.

"What are _we_ supposed to do?" Sophie asked her friends.

"Do you think he has his Imparter? I could track his Imparter," Dex suggested. Sophie stared at him in amazement and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"That's great, Dex!" Sophie grabbed her Imparter from her pocket. "I'll get him."

They gathered around the device, listening, waiting… and waiting…

Finally, the line clicked off.

"I guess he's busy," Sophie murmured. Dex gently took the Imparter from her and started fiddling with it.

"Don't destroy it," Sophie warned. Dex glanced up and shook his head before diving back into the Imparter.

Linh glanced over at Sophie and gave her a reassuring smile. Sophie tried to smile back, to no avail.

"What in the _Lost Cities_?" Dex exploded suddenly.

"What? What is it?" Sophie scrambled to get to his side, but whatever was on the small screen made no sense to a non-Technopath.

"It says he's in the Silver Tower at Foxfire!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Everything KOTLC belongs to the (cliffhanger-happy) Shannon Messenger.**

 **A/N: In response to BooLuve: Thanks so much, that means a lot!**

 _Sophie_

Sophie tugged out an eyelash as she approached the Silver Tower. It was after school hours, so the Beacon, Lady Cadence, wasn't there. She glanced back to where Fitz, Biana, Tam, Linh, and Dex all stood behind her, as well as Sandor, Grizel, Lovise, Woltzer, and Ro.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered, and rapped gently on the door. Silence followed.

"Oh, come on." Tam blew his bangs out of his face and stormed up to the door, knocking rather roughly at it. "Nobody's gonna hear you if you just _brush_ it with your knuckles." Sophie winced.

The door swung open remarkably swiftly, and a familiar dark face poked his head out. Bright blue eyes glowered at them until they settled on Linh.

"Wait…" Wylie Endal frowned at them. "What are you guys doing here? And at this time?"

Sophie was tempted to barge right past him and find Keefe, but she composed herself enough to quickly explain what was happening. Wylie's dark eyebrows drew together and he swung the door wide.

"Do you know exactly where he is?" he asked, all business as he led them down the halls.

"Er, not exactly," Dex replied distractedly, squinting at Sophie's Imparter. "Somewhere up...there?" He gestured vaguely.

"Maybe you should go to the front," Linh told him. Dex was walking at the back, illogically.

"Okay…" Dex joined Wylie at the front and the two boys led Sophie and her friends to...a familiar place.

"The Hall of Illumination?" Wylie frowned. "What would Keefe be doing here?"

Dex walked into the room, his eyes focused on the Imparter. He stopped in front of a mirror.

"It says he should be right...here," he muttered. Sophie joined him, tugging out more eyelashes impatiently. She studied the mirror in front of her and choked.

Lodestar.

"He must be in the Neverseen hideout," Biana gasped. Sophie stumbled backwards, and Tam quickly caught her, shoved her at Fitz, and approached the mirror.

"Cue the creepy shadow stuff," Dex mumbled as Tam...did his thing. Sophie slid off her gloves and took Tam's hand. Tam swirled the shadows, grabbing them all before they vanished into the pool of shadows.

"You realize Keefe couldn't have gotten here without a Shade, right?" Tam said as they reappeared on the mossy, uneven ground.

"Good point," Fitz muttered. "But his Imparter is supposed to be here, so…"

"Do you smell that?" Linh interrupted, sniffing the air. There was a musky, damp smell in the air that made it difficult to breathe. Sophie's eyes were drawn to the pane of glass that she had spotted last time they were here. Something beneath it caught her eye and she drew in a sharp breath.

"What?" Dex asked, following her eyes. He gaped.

Two cloaked figures lay on the ground, still as stone. Sophie immediately recognized one as Keefe, lying on his side so that she couldn't see his face. The other was Lady Gisela, her Neverseen cloak spread across the stones.

The bodyguards recovered first, advancing toward Keefe and his mom, followed by Tam and Linh. Fitz took Sophie's hand as she reeled back. Still clutching his hand, Sophie ran to Keefe's side, kneeling beside him as she surveyed him.

He looked the same as ever, even with his face turned away from her. All that was out of the ordinary was that he was unconscious...or worse. In one hand, he held a goblin throwing star. Sophie gently extracted it and was relieved to see nothing on it. There was dried blood caking Keefe's arm, but if there was a wound, Sophie couldn't see it.

Finally, she did what she'd been dreading. She tossed aside the goblin star and turned Keefe's head toward her.

Ice-blue eyes stared into nothing, his handsome face pale and bloodless.

"NO!" someone screamed. It could've been Sophie herself, for all she knew. "NO! NO!"

Fitz was saying something, but Sophie couldn't hear him. She slowly looked away from Keefe's lifeless face to where Biana stood beside Lady Gisela. Sophie gasped again.

A goblin star lay beside her, coated with fresh blood. And her stomach was a mess of more blood.

Sophie sucked in a breath as she pieced it together. Keefe had thrown a goblin star at his mom...and he hadn't missed.

But when? And WHY? Why did _Keefe_ had to be...whatever state he was in?

Fitz crouched beside Sophie, turning Keefe on is back. Sophie looked at Fitz. His face was pale, but his teal eyes betrayed only determination. He put his ear over Keefe's chest, then his mouth. Sophie watched, unsure what to do. Fitz pressed his fingers to Keefe's wrist and neck. Finally he turned to Sophie, tears welling in his teal eyes.

"He's-"

 **A/N: Yep, I'll leave it there. Taking a leaf out of Shannon Messenger's book. Please tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: New POV! This character is awesome-I hope I managed to represent him well.**

 **WritingLover21: Haha sorry, I'm not done with these cliffhangers. ;) I sure wish I was Shannon Messenger! Thx for your support!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Keeper of the Lost Cities.**

 _Dex_

...Fitz pressed his fingers to Keefe's wrist and neck. Finally he turned to Sophie, tears welling in his teal eyes.

"He's alive."

Dex blew out a breath of relief, feeling the huge weight on his chest loosen. He watched as Sophie crumpled to the ground, sobbing with relief, those brown eyes trained on Keefe. Before Dex could move, Fitz had his arm around Sophie, comforting her.

"But why is he unconscious?" Biana asked, her voice choked with emotion.

"I wish I knew," Fitz answered, running his free hand through his dark hair.

"So do I," Sandor remarked. "But we have to go." He bent down, hefting the broken body of Keefe's mom over his shoulder like a rag doll. After a heartbeat, Ro carefully picked up Keefe and cradled him in her massive arms.

"Let's go," she said, her voice broken.

Elwin pursed his lips, studying Keefe from all angles. He shook his head in confusion.

"I don't understand," he said, a hint of frustration lacing his tone "All his vitals are fine, he's almost unscathed, and the few minor wounds he has are healing. Why is he still unresponsive?"

"Maybe his mom gave him some sort of sedative?" Sophie suggested. Dex glanced sideways at her. She stood at Keefe's head, staring at his closed eyes like she could wish them open. Dex moved closer, brushing against her gloves to comfort her.

He turned his gaze back to Keefe, a million thoughts whirling through his head. Something was broken inside Keefe. Once upon a time, if Dex had heard that Keefe Sencen was hurt, well…Dex had to admit, he wouldn't care. He hadn't known Keefe very well, and he definitely hadn't been very fond of him.

But now Keefe was one of Dex's closest friends. Something was broken, and Dex couldn't fix it. Why couldn't everything be machines? Technology, that was what Dex understood. He could fix anything! But it seemed like everything he cared about were never machines.

"We can search his memories," Fitz offered. The suggestion was directed at Elwin, but Fitz was looking at Sophie.

Elwin hesitated. Dex could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"Sure," Elwin finally replied. Sophie and Fitz both breathed out in relief. "...Go for it. Just be careful."

"We will," Sophie promised. She looked at Fitz, then back to Keefe. Sophie slipped off her glove, offering her hand to Fitz. Dex held his breath.

Sophie closed her eyes, her hands hovering over on Keefe's temples as the unconscious elf lay on the cot.

"There's no reason to worry," Fitz breathed in her ear, barely loud enough for Dex to hear. Dex wondered if he was assuring Sophie, or Fitz himself.

Then Sophie and Fitz went into Keefe's head.

Two seconds later, they both staggered back. Fitz stumbled, crashing into a shelf behind him and slowly falling back to the floor. His face was pale, his breathing ragged.

And Sophie…

Those brown eyes were overflowing with tears as Sophie Foster sank to her knees, staring at the unmoving body of Keefe Sencen. Her mouth moved soundlessly, her face pale as snow.

"What?" Biana cried. "What is it?"

Dex's heart pounded as he stood frozen in terror, awaiting Sophie's answer. But she buried her face in her hands, shaking her head a miniscule bit. They all turned to Fitz. Tears welled up in his teal eyes, and he closed his eyes, the water spilling down his cheeks shamelessly.

"Keefe's mind...is broken."

 **A/N: I'm sorry. Please don't kill me...**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been busy and kind of discouraged. So, I'll do a double update.**

 _Biana_

 _Broken. Broken. Broken. Broken._

Her brother's words bounced around Biana's head like a mental beach ball.

 _Broken. Keefe's mind is broken_.

Sophie and Linh were crying softly, and Fitz was still wiping tears off his face. Tam had fallen into a crouch, eyes shut tight. Dex's face was white, and-

 _Crash!_

Everyone turned, startled, to Ro. She kneeled by an upturned cot, presumably because of her. Ignoring the elves, she tore one of the legs off the cot and slammed it onto the ground.

Biana's heart was pounding, and she was pretty sure she was involuntarily invisible. Her brain wasn't capable of thinking right now.

Finally, it was Elwin who spoke.

"But...we have Sophie, right? Can't she heal his mind?"

They were all quiet for a moment. Sophie seemed to steel herself. She pulled herself up to her feet, staring determinedly at the broken Keefe lying still in the cot.

"Yes," she answered. "I can."

Before she could move, Elwin held up a hand.

"You're not ready," he told Sophie and Fitz firmly. "I want one of you to hail the Mr. Forkle guy and tell him what's happening first."

Sophie nodded, scrambling to retrieve her Imparter. As the others crowded around Sophie, Biana found her gaze drifting over to where Lady Gisela lay motionless on the cot in the corner. Sandor stood over her, arms crossed, glowering at Keefe's mom.

"What's going to happen to her?" Biana asked him.

Sandor started. Biana realized she was still invisible and the goblin bodyguard had not known she'd been standing there. She blinked back into sight.

"Sorry," she murmured. Sandor only replied with a strained smile.

"I don't know, Miss Vacker," he answered. Biana swallowed, daring to ask the question stuck in her throat.

"Is she even...alive?"

But before Sandor could reply, Magnate Leto burst into the Healing Centre. Biana had never seen him quite in a state of disarray. But he clearly had rushed straight here.

"Wait-why is he here?" Elwin asked Sophie. **(A/N: This takes place after Nightfall, so Elwin doesn't know that yet...right? Does he even know Mr. Forkle? I feel so bad for not remembering...)**

"Oh...um..." Sophie tugged out an eyelash from her already red-rimmed eyes.

"I'm Mr. Forkle," Magnate Leto told Elwin. Elwin blinked in astonishment.

"Magnate, can we please get to healing Keefe-" Sophie began, her face set in determination.

Magnate Leto held up a hand to stop her. He rubbed his forehead, sighing.

"Yes, of course you can. But don't push yourself. I know you want to save Keefe, but be careful, okay?"

"Okay," Sophie agreed, reaching up to pull out an eyelash. Biana quickly but gently grabbed Sophie's wrist to prevent that.

"You too, Mr. Vacker," Magnate Leto told Fitz. Fitz nodded.

Sophie and Fitz approached Keefe and touched his head.

Then Lord Cassius threw the doors open and stormed into the Healing Centre.

 **A/N: Sorry, this was sort of a filler chapter and pretty awful...hmmph. I've always thought Biana was sort of an outcast, so I wanted to give her a POV.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Me again. This was a double update; make sure you read the Chapter 8 first. Here's a long chapter. WARNING: It is SUPER weird. Like, weirder than weird.**

 _Sophie_

Frustration weaved through Sophie's brain like red sparks. The tension of the last few minutes were wearing on her, and her patience was all but gone. She glared at Keefe's dad, almost yelling at him for interrupting.

But she couldn't, not when Lord Cassius ignored them all, striding straight to Keefe and gripping the edge of the cot with white-knuckled hands.

"Why," he gritted out, "does _everything_ always happen to my boy?"

" _Your_ boy?" Sophie exploded. "How can you-why are you even here anyway!?"

"Sophie, calm down." Magnate Leto laid a hand on her shoulder. " _I_ sent for him."

"But-why-how-" Sophie was barely aware of Fitz taking her hand, trying to calm her. But it did nothing. It was Keefe who could calm her down, send that wave of peace through her mind.

But it was Keefe who lay in the cot, mind broken.

Lord Cassius's hand hovered over Keefe's forehead before dropping down to his side. He sighed, sending a sideways glance at his wife.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice shaky. No one answered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tam's words cut through the tension in the room like a knife. "Look-Keefe was found with a goblin star. So was Gisela. And Gisela's halfway to dead-if she isn't already." Everyone stared at him in silence. He shook his head at them. "Can't you see? Keefe killed his mom, and now he's broken because of it."

The thought was heartbreaking. Sophie had known it, somewhere inside of her, but she hadn't wanted to come to terms with it. Putting it into words, like Tam just did, seemed to...confirm it.

He definitely hadn't pulled back the punch at all. Lord Cassius's lips tightened, and he turned his face away from the other elves. Finally, he stepped away from Keefe and moved to the corner of the room.

"Proceed," he said roughly. Sophie met Fitz's pained teal eyes. They nodded to each other.

 _Time to save our Keefe_ , she transmitted to Fitz, and together they plunged into Keefe's head.

Like the other broken minds she'd ventured into, Keefe's mind was sharp. And cold. But it had hints of what used to be Keefe's mind. Vivid, bright memories flickering in a loud mess. But now they were sharper, and when Sophie tried to look at them, they shrank away into nothing.

It was like she was standing in a dark hole with Fitz, and the broken shards of memory were whirling around and around, getting farther and farther away from them.

Sophie struggled to make sense of it all. Fitz seemed to recover first.

 _How do you want to do this?_ he asked.

 _We have to-um, find the nook,_ she transmitted back.

 _The nook. Right._

 **(A/N: I don't remember how they found the "nook" in Alden's mind, so sorry if this is inaccurate. Also I was a little confused at how to write a brain so...it's REALLY weird. Sorry XD)**

 _So...what is Keefe's safe place?_ Sophie inquired.

 _What...?_

 _His safe place_ , Sophie repeated. _What makes him happy? What keeps him positive?_ She made sure she used present-tense for Keefe.

 _Oh_. Fitz hesitated for a beat. _You._

Sophie was startled, but she realized with shock that Fitz was right. _She_ made Keefe...happy.

 _All of us,_ she told Fitz _. Us. His friends. We make him happy._

 _Sure._ Fitz sounded disbelieving, but he continued anyway. _Just maybe not Tam._

 _Yeah...not Tam,_ Sophie agreed. Finally, she conjured up an image of the face she saw in mirrors and sent it into the colourful expanse that was Keefe's mind.

And waited.

She then threw out an image of Fitz's face. Then Biana's. Dex's.

Suddenly, the vortex of Keefe's mind seemed to suck all the memories into darkness, and Sophie and Fitz were left in an empty black hole. There was nothing-no memories, or thoughts, or emotions. Nothing.

 _Uh, what the heck just happened?_ Fitz transmitted.

A light flickered on, like a stage. And in the middle of the stage, a little ways in front of Sophie and Fitz, there was a desk. Sitting on the desk, quill scratching against parchment, was Keefe.

Sophie and Fitz each flanked him, but Brain-Keefe didn't acknowledge them. His head was lowered, eyes trained on the parchment he wrote on.

Sophie glanced at it. He was sketching. Sketching...them. He drew a box. In the box were Sophie and Fitz, standing near the left side. And then he drew himself, a familiar smirk on his face, opposite of Sophie and Fitz.

 _Keefe?_ Sophie tried. _Is that you? Are you there?_

Brain-Keefe drew a speech bubble from the sketch of himself. He wrote in the bubble, _Hi Foster. Hi Fitzer._

 _Oh my gosh_ , Fitz marvelled. _It is him_.

 _How is this possible?_ Sophie asked Brain-Keefe. He sketched another box, and drew a super-fast sketch of himself looking perplexed. In a speech bubble he wrote, _I don't really know..._

 _Keefe,_ Sophie began. _Keefe, please, you have to come back to us. You have to heal._

Brain-Keefe drew another speech bubble beside his perplexed face. _No, I don't._

 _Keefe!_ Fitz transmitted angrily. _Yes, you do! You're our best friend!_

Brain-Keefe drew a small tear at the corner of his eye in the sketch. In another bubble, he wrote, _I deserve this. I deserve to stay trapped here, forever._

Sophie reached out, trying to grab Brain-Keefe's arm, but she passed right through it. Like a hologram. Like a ghost.

 _Don't say that,_ she told him. _You deserve so much more, Keefe._

Brain-Keefe drew yet another speech bubble. _Stop hurting me even more._

Sophie was sure she was crying. _I'm not trying to hurt you, Keefe!_

Brain-Keefe drew another bubble, and in it he drew himself, watching Sophie and Fitz staring at each other in the distance. He wrote a thinking bubble beside his head: _That's what makes it hurt._

The strange space started to dim, but Sophie stood her ground.

 _No!_ she cried. _Don't go! What about your mom?_

Brain-Keefe flipped the parchment over. He drew himself thinking, _That's why I'm here, Foster. And that's why you need to leave me here._

Keefe's head flashed black, and Sophie and Fitz were thrown out of his head and back into the Healing Centre.

 **A/N: Oh wow, that was SO weird. Did you like it, though? I know it's very different to Shannon Messenger's stuff, but I didn't know how to write it so...TA DA. And I'm starting to make this story worryingly dark. Ah well, hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, I'm actually** ** _updating_** **. Insane, right?**

 _Fitz_

Strong arms caught Fitz's waist before he could fall. He blinked in confusion, trying to cover his eyes from the bright light of the Healing Centre.

"Fitz? Sophie?" That was Elwin. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Fitz groaned. His head was pounding. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized it was Elwin holding him. He twisted away. Sophie was already standing, one hand on Dex's shoulder for support.

"What happened?" Lord Cassius was demanding. "Did you fix him?"

Sophie closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Fitz caught Magnate Leto sending Keefe's dad a deadly look.

"No," Fitz sighed. "We didn't do it. We couldn't fix him."

"This time," Sophie added. Determination was written all over her pain-ridden face. She glowered at the motionless Keefe, as if to say, _We're fixing you whether you like it or not._

"Not yet," Magnate Leto interrupted, studying Sophie's face as well. "You kids need a break."

Fitz didn't want to take a break. He wanted to save Keefe _right now_. He wasn't about to admit it, but a small part of him...a small part of him was furious at himself.

 _You're his_ best friend _. You should have seen it coming. You should have been a_ real _friend, and not let this stupid love triangle with Sophie change that._

Fitz gritted his teeth as he resurfaced, away from those poisonous thoughts. The best way to make it up to Keefe was to fix him. Whether Keefe liked it or not.

"I-" Sophie started, but Magnate Leto held up a hand.

"No. I will not let you hurt yourself. Please, all of you-" He glanced at Fitz and Tam, " _don't_ blame yourselves for Mr. Sencen's condition. We can't have two broken minds in our hands." He leveled his cool gaze to Sophie. "Especially you."

Sophie tugged out an eyelash and sighed. "I know."

"Then go home. Rest. Once you're fully rested and calm, once you're ready, you can try to help Keefe again. Okay?"

"Okay," Fitz and Sophie chorused.

"Good." Magnate Leto patted Sophie's back gently. "Now, I have work to do. This...complicates things." He looked sadly at Keefe. "Before you go, could I look at what happened in there?"

"Sure," Sophie agreed. Magnate Leto turned to her and placed his hands on either side of her head.

Fitz watched as the Black Swan's forehead crinkled. And then his lips tightened. Finally his expression collapsed with disbelief and horror. Magnate Leto shook his head.

"Please...all of you may go home." He rested a hand on Keefe's shoulder, where Lord Cassius stood over his son, eyes squeezed shut. "I...yes. You may go."

First Linh and Tam left, Linh still red-eyed, Tam a zombie. Then a fidgeting Dex, and then Biana was tugging Fitz away…

The last thing Fitz saw before they left was Sophie, still kneeling next to Keefe, mouthing words he couldn't hear.

 **A/N: Sorry about the short, uneventful chapter. Wow, it's so sad...**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I apologize for not updating in so many months! Honestly, this fanfic is a mess. The author notes are incredibly cringy, and I was not very smart when I chose to make this story third-person limited. I cannot write in third-person limited. But I'm gonna finish it soon, so...here we go!**

 _Biana_

This day was a week after they'd first found Keefe and Lady Gisela in the Neverseen hideout. It was the day of Lady Gisela Sencen's Planting.

Biana hadn't wanted to come, but Alden and Della had felt they had to. So there they were, dressed in green, watching the Wanderling sprout into the air.

Lord Cassius knelt before the tree, murmuring softly. He looked messy and disorganized, his clothes haphazard and unmatched and his hair unstyled. He covered his face with his hood, but when he tilted his head up to stare into the branches of the tree, Biana could see tears streaking down his face.

Despite all that he was, and all that he had done, Biana felt sorry for the him. His wife had betrayed him and then was killed by his own son. If that wasn't a tragedy, what was?

But Biana didn't feel nearly as much for Cassius as she did for Keefe. The guilt he felt…

Keefe had killed his mom. She might have been in the Neverseen, she might have tried to kill them, repeatedly, but it was still a heartbreaking fact.

Keefe had killed his mom.

And now they were both gone.

 **A/N: So, that was dark. To make up for this very short chapter, I'll do a double update! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is a double update, make sure you read chapter eleven first! Warning: more weirdness ahead!**

 _Sophie_

They'd tried. For several weeks, they'd tried to get into Keefe's head. But there was nothing there. Absolutely nothing.

But Sophie wasn't giving up.

She was exhausted, and she knew Fitz was too. And Biana, and Dex, and Tam, and Linh. But she wasn't giving up on Keefe Sencen, and she knew her friends weren't, either.

Approximately a month since they first found Keefe with his mind broken, Sophie and Fitz sat on either side of Keefe's bed, silent.

Sophie opened her mouth, forcing herself to breathe. Fitz stood up and moved his chair so that he was beside her.

"Ready to try again?" he asked, and Sophie nodded.

This time, the only people there were Elwin and Biana. Lord Cassius had stayed in his home since Gisela's Planting. Even though he was a jerk, Sophie couldn't help but feel for him.

Sophie closed her eyes and dove into Keefe's head, expecting emptiness.

And it was. Black, empty, colourless. No emotions, no thoughts, no memories. There was absolutely nothing.

Tired but determined, Sophie sent out an image of her face. Fitz's. All her friends, even Tam.

Nothing.

Silveny. Greyfell. Alden. Della. Grady. Edaline. Kesler. Juline. Elwin.

NOTHING!

Sophie gritted her teeth, and sent out an image of Lord Cassius' crumpled figure, kneeling before his wife's Wanderling.

 _What did you do that for?_ Fitz asked her.

Sophie didn't answer.

And a light flickered.

Excitement leapt into Sophie's chest, sending her heart pounding and her fingers tingling; but she couldn't feel it, she was focused on Keefe, only Keefe.

There he sat, on the same stage he did as last time, with the same desk, holding the same quill.

Fitz and Sophie ran to him, flanking him, like before.

There was already a new drawing, this one of Keefe sitting on the floor of a huge, empty room. Brain-Keefe drew a speaking bubble, but all he put inside was an ellipsis. (...)

 _Keefe!_ Sophie wanted to hug him, but there was no physical way of doing that. _You're back! Keefe, please, promise you won't do that again. No disappearing, okay? I thought...I thought we lost you…_

 _Don't cry, Foster. I'm still in here. I'll always be in here, somewhere._

 _Promise?_ Sophie begged him.

 _I always keep my promises, Foster. That's why I'm here, right?_

Sophie's throat tightened. _What are you talking about?_

Brain-Keefe drew another speech bubble. _I'll show you and Fitzer._

Suddenly, the scenery changed, and Sophie and Fitz were watching one of Keefe's memories.

 _Tears clung to Sophie's long eyelashes as Keefe slowly reached out and took her hands._

 _"It's okay, Foster," he whispered, his heart pounding at their touching hands. "You'll be okay."_

 _"I just don't understand," Sophie gasped, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I just don't know what to do."_

 _Keefe sighed, releasing one of her hands to lift her chin so that he looked her in the eye._

 _"I don't know what we're doing either, Foster," he admitted, "but I promise I'll do whatever I can to help."_

The scene faded, leaving Brain-Keefe sitting at the desk with his head held low, his quill unmoving.

Fitz was silent; Sophie could practically feel his awkwardness.

 _This is my fault_ , Sophie thought, her heart dropping.

 _NO!_ Keefe's mental voice burst into her head, loud and insistent and startling. Brain-Keefe and the desk vanished, and all Sophie and Fitz could hear was Keefe's thoughts. _FOSTER! This is NOT your fault!_

 _I agree, Sophie; this is absolutely NOT your fault!_ Fitz added. _Please, don't ever, ever think that._

 _I'm the only one to blame,_ Keefe finished.

 _NO! Keefe, Sophie, you can't blame yourselves! I-_

 _It's not your fault either, Fitz!_ Keefe insisted.

 _Can we please stop arguing about whose fault it is?_ Sophie asked quietly. The boys both went silent. _Maybe it is my fault, maybe it isn't. Maybe it doesn't matter, because if we blame ourselves, we'll end up broken._

 _As for you, Keefe…_ Sophie's thoughts turned to desperation. _Come back. Please, come back._

 _I can't, Foster._ His voice was so broken, so sad, Sophie's heart crumbled. _Look…_

The image of Keefe's parents, one a tree, one a mess, appeared in Keefe's mind.

 _I shouldn't have shown you that._ Sophie felt numb.

 _No, I needed to know._ Keefe was quiet for a moment. _You guys have to go. Please, just leave me in here. I'm fine. You'll be fine. You have each other._

 _KEEFE! Stop it! Stop saying that we don't need you!_ Fitz was angry now, a desperate kind of anger that made his thoughts tinged with his emotions.

 _But you don't_ , Keefe insisted. _You have each other._ Another image appeared, of Fitz and Sophie standing close to each other, a soft smile on Sophie's face.

 _Keefe-_

 _Sophie. Please. I'll be here, okay? I'll always be here for you. In here. Somewhere._

And then Sophie and Fitz were thrown out of Keefe's head, back into the Healing Centre, just like last time.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm trying to finish this fanfic, so...here we go! Another awesome POV; hopefully I did him justice!**

 _Tam_

Tam wasn't sure what he was doing.

As his footsteps echoed on the hallways of Foxfire, he thought about the past few weeks. After their last revelation with Keefe, Sophie and Fitz had stopped trying to fix him. They hadn't given up on him, they promised, but they had decided not to prod Keefe. Instead, they told Tam and his friends to talk to Keefe, because he was still there.

Tam knew that Sophie visited Keefe every single morning to tell him about the day before, and that Dex sometimes joined her. He knew that Fitz and Biana visited Keefe after classes and talked to him. He knew that Linh liked to see Keefe most days after school, when the Vackers left.

But Tam himself had yet to see Keefe yet. He was…

Okay, the truth was, Tam was scared. He was scared to see Keefe Sencen in his broken state, and that Keefe would hate him.

 _Keefe doesn't want me to come. We're enemies; we've been enemies since we met. Why would he want to hear from me?_

 _If he's even in there…_

Sophie and Fitz had promised that Keefe was still in there, listening; and he was. The Vackers had told them all what happened. One afternoon, during Fitz and Biana's visit, Fitz had gone into Keefe's head and found a message left for Biana. It was like a letter. Biana hadn't yielded exactly what it said, but now they knew that Keefe was still communicating with them.

Tam wasn't expecting anything, but he was doing this. He had to.

It was nighttime, and Linh was waiting for him down the hall. He wasn't entirely sure if he was supposed to be here, but...he was here, and there was no going back.

The lights in the Healing Centre were dark as he slipped inside. Ro was sitting beside Keefe's bed. Even in Keefe's state, she stayed vigilantly next to him, determined to protect him as she had failed to before. King Dimitar had requested that she come home, since her charge was "dead" (his words, not Tam's), but Ro had asked to stay.

"Ro. It's me. Tam," Tam whispered. Ro rolled her eyes.

"I know," she muttered, turning on the lights as she stood. "I'll be outside the door." Somehow, she sensed that Tam didn't want company. Tam nodded in thanks as she left the room.

"Hey...Sencen." Tam cleared his throat. "Keefe, I mean." He looked down at Keefe's pale face. There was a soft smirk curling on his lips, like even when broken, Keefe Sencen was still up to no good.

"So…" Tam felt extremely awkward. But there was no going back. "You're broken. But...you're still here."

He shook his head, pressing his fists to his eyes in frustration. He was not doing this right.

Tam sat on the chair beside Keefe's cot. "Look...I know we had our differences in the past, and to be honest, I have no idea why. And I guess...well, everybody kept telling me that you and I were so alike, that we should be good friends. So...now that you're broken, now that I can't reach you, I finally feel…"

He brushed his fingers over Keefe's shoulder. "I finally regret that we weren't able to be friends."

The words felt like a relief, like a heavy weight lifting off his shoulders. But the guilt was still there, the regret. Maybe they always would be. But at least Keefe knew.

"I mean...you're still an idiot. I still have better hair. You are still the guy that didn't let me see his shadow. But...despite all that I said…"

Tam took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...I trust you, Sencen. And I kinda hope that you trust me, too."

There wasn't much else to say, and Tam felt like a fool anyway, so he stood up and patted Keefe's shoulder again.

"Look, everyone keeps begging you to come back, but I'm not gonna do that. You'll come home when you're ready, and only then. So...until then…"

Tam walked to the door and glanced over his shoulder.

"Just know that I wouldn't mind another friend."

The next morning, when Tam and Linh arrived at school, Sophie ran up to them. She had a piece of parchment that she had projected a memory on.

"It's from Keefe."

Tam stared at the parchment.

 _You're not so bad after all, Bangs Boy._


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: Is this real? Am I finishing a fanfic? I think so…**

 **Spoilers for Flashback.**

 _Sophie_

Everything was changing.

Ever since the Neverseen attacked Sophie and Fitz, everything was changing.

Sophie's head and hand. The monster. Fitz's chest and leg.

Sophie sighed as she sat in her cot. Fitz lay sedated in the cot beside her, and Keefe lay broken in the cot on her other side.

Keefe was still there.

Through this turmoil, through Sophie's pain, through Sophie and Fitz's growing feelings…

Keefe was in there, somewhere. And one day, Sophie knew, she would save him. One day, Keefe would come home.

Sophie smiled softly as she looked between the two boys.

Everything was changing, and for the worse.

But she knew that they would both be there for her, no matter what. For her, they would always be…

Somewhere.

 **A/N: Yep, I'm ending it like that. You can imagine what happens after that. Will Keefe ever be healed? Is this Team Foster-Keefe or Team Sophitz? Up to you. :)**

 **I can't believe I'm finishing my first fanfic. It's not very good; the plot is messed up, and it's badly paced. I have no idea if anyone is reading it. But...if you have…**

 **Thank you for reading "Keeper of the Lost Cities: Somewhere"!**


End file.
